Episode 7485 (25th April 2016)
Plot Whilst collecting Amba, Priya tells David he is in the Hotten Courier. Doug arrives back from visiting Annie in Spain, and finds faults at the B&B. Holly presents Moira with a birthday cake. Cain has forgotten his wife's birthday, so Holly covers for him saying his order at the jewellers is ready to collect. Finn tells Tracy he is considering setting up his own business. Carly quizzes David if he is seeing anyone, on Tracy's behalf. In the café, Megan informs Jai that she is seeing the health visitor later, and she hopes to get some answers on Eliza's condition. Belle meets up with Dr Bailey and informs him she has been sacked, but Rishi is no longer pressing charges. Belle tries to tell him her true age, but Dr Bailey tells her she deserves a proper boyfriend, that she doesn't have to sneak around with. Belle makes it clear she wants him. Carly informs Tracy that David said he wasn't ready for a relationship yet. Diane and Doug wind Eric up. Tracy moans to Finn about David, unaware he is listening in. Moira celebrates her birthday in The Woolpack but Ross isn't please that Charity has gotten Finn involved in their dodgy schemes. Eric admits to shocked Tracy that David has stage two cancer. Tracy tries to make Eric see the positives, as David is fit and healthy so he can fight the cancer. Jai tries to make Megan see the positives of the health visitors visit, insisting their daughter is well and happy and that's good enough for him. Jai mentions he is thinking of donating to a research unit, so Megan decides to use her contacts to set up a fundraiser. Ross confronts Charity, but Charity explains the actions figures are low risk. Diane pushes Charity for the money for her half of the pub. Cain and Holly set off to the jewellers to find Moira a birthday present, but Cain becomes suspicious when he sees Belle deep in conversation with Rakesh in Main Street. David questions how he can even think about dating when he is unsure if he will be alive in a years time. Eric pushes him to go for it with Tracy. Victoria jokingly suggests that Finn hack the canceled comic convention website and say the convention is back on at the B&B. Finn decides to go ahead with it as he could shift a lot of the action figures. Tracy apologises to David but admits she fancies him. Cain presents with a Moira necklace, and Holly admits to Adam that Cain is okay, Moira is lucky to have him. Tracy tells David she hoped he would kiss her a few days previously. He says he would have but he got side tracked, and they kiss. Cast Regular cast *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Dr Bailey - Micah Balfour *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) *Ross Barton - Michael Parr Guest cast None. Locations *Farrers Barn - Exterior *David's Shop - Exterior and interior *Church Lane *Main Street *The Grange - Office, kitchen and guests lounge *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *Café Main Street - Interior *Unknown road *The Woolpack - Public bar *Main Street Notes *The health visitor who visits Megan Macey is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,450,000 (15th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes